I Feel So Alone!
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: This is a D/Hr. Harry and Ron Don't talk to Hermione any more, and she starts to feel alone ... Draco feels bad and tries to help her out of her loneliness!


A/N Hey if you like this story REVIEW!!! Please and more will come to you! Any way to the story hope you enjoy!!  
  
==============================================Starting  
  
"Move it mudblood" Spoke an icy cold voice, from behind Hermione, only to find Draco Malfoy and his goons. Grabbe pushed her to the side; she lost her balance and fail backwards. "Ouch. sorry for being in your way" Hermione spoke softly, not looking up to meet their laughter. But to her surprise she only heard Grabbe and Goyle laughing, she looked up a little pit, and looked into Draco's blue eyes.  
  
He stared back into her brown one's; he looked as though he pitied her, and it bothered her to think he did, so she glared and stood up, from the ground, while the two goons were still laughing, she turned around to walk away, but before she did she took one last glance at Draco with a glare then slowly walked away.  
  
Draco didn't know what happened to the Hermione Granger he use to know, the know-it-all, the bossy girl, who always told everyone what to do, the girl who use to hang out with Potter and Weasley, although it looked as if she didn't hang around them any more since now that they had there girlfriends to tag along with them, she was just a fifth whale to them or so it seemed. But now she was very quit and always tries to mind her own business.  
  
For some reason the change in Hermione bothered Draco, and he didn't quit know why, but now he would always try to make her angry to get a rise out of her like he use too, but when he did she would just walk away, and ignore him. "Damn" Spoke Draco frustrated at the fact that he failed once again to make her yell at him.  
  
"Oh don't worry Draco maybe we can get her even more angry next time" Grabbe said stupidly, Draco just glared at him, and walked off, leaving behind, the two very dump founded goons.  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, for lunch, she looked a cross the table, and saw her ex-best friends sitting with there wonderful girlfriends Amber and Lila.  
  
When she first found out that they had girlfriends, she was happy for them of course. I mean why wouldn't she be? They were her best friend of course she was happy for them. well that was of course until after a while they slowly started to drift away from her, and soon to them she just became another person in the hall.  
  
A tear slowly slides down the left side of her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, so that nobody would notice. * Not that anybody notice before Hermione what makes you think they would start noticing now? * She thought to herself sadly, she decides to get up, and leave to her next class for today, leaving behind her untouched lunch.  
  
Draco stared a cross the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, he watched as Hermione stood up from her seat, and as she took one last glance at, Weasley and Potter, then he saw a tears run down the side of her face, she turned around and left the Great Hall.  
  
Draco looked at Potter and Weasley from a cross the Great Hall, he watched them as the chatted with there girlfriends, smiling and joking with them * they don't even realize she gone.? Do they?* thought Draco to himself, for some reason this made him very mad at them, this why Hermione change into a different person, this is why she cries, * what did she ever do to them * he thought angrily to himself, he got up from the Slytherin table and walked out of the Great Hall, he couldn't stand to watch the stupid Gryffindors that shut Hermione out there lives, for their pathetic girlfriends * Geez why do I even care? * Draco thought to himself confused, and then he heard a voice in his head say (Because you know what it's like to be left all alone) He looked down sadly at the ground, it was true. only he was still alone, and he didn't want Granger to feel the loneliness he's felt all his life.  
  
Hermione went to Herbology and sat next to Neville Longbottom, he looked up at her and smiled and said "Hey Hermione umm. you ready to work today?" he asked nervously, afraid that she might, break down in tears again, like she did last time, she stared at him long and coldly, but did not speak, instead she tried to pay attention to Professor McGonagall, so she could try and listen to what she was explaining to the class.  
  
Later on class was over and Hermione was tired, she wanted nothing more then to go back to the Gryffindor common room, and up into the girls dormitory and fall a sleep, but she couldn't she had forbidden herself to do so, she needed to study, so hopefully she could keep her grades up, she headed towards the library, as she was walking along, she saw Malfoy the boy she dreaded to see almost every day of her now miserable life.  
  
"Hey Granger" Draco spoke softly towards her, this caught her by surprise, he actually didn't say any rude comment towards her, she looked at him curiously "May I help you" She asked him softly, he shrugged and then gave a half smile and said "Do you want to study together?" he asked polity, she looked shocked, why is he being so nice to her? "Alright Malfoy enough of the sarcasm. seriously what do you want?" She asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I really just want to study with you that's all!!" he said looking at her seriously, she frowned, she really didn't understand boy's there all to confusing for her, * maybe that's why Harry and Ron stopped talking to her, cause maybe she didn't understand them * she thought to herself, Draco arched his eyebrow at her "Well.? Are going to let me study with you or not?" he asked her, she looked into his blue eyes "Why do want to?" she asked him curiously, he smirked "Cause I feel like it!" he said smoothly.  
  
Hermione let along sigh, and shrugged her shoulders "Whatever!!" she replied, while rolling her eyes, and started towards the library once again, only with Draco Malfoy fallowing right behind her.  
  
She helped Draco with his Herbology assignment, for Professor McGonagall class, while Draco helped he to catch up in Potions. After awhile later they decided to pack it for the day. Draco was about to leave the library, until he heard Hermione call out his name "Draco wait." he turned around with a little surprised look on his face from hearing her speak his first name "Yeah?" he asked, now looking at her curiously, she ran a little towards him, but stopped right when she got close enough to talk to him, she looked down at her hands shyly for a while, then looked back up at him and smiled gently "Thank you. you know for helping me out in potions" she said sweetly, Draco was shocked for a while, but then he snapped out of it and smiled "My pleasure Hermione. I guess I should be thanking you as well. Thank you Hermione!" he said with a real smile placed upon his face.  
  
Hermione giggled, he gave her a strange look then asked, "What's so funny?" she looked at him and smiled and replied "It's nothing really it's just I never actually really ever saw you smile before. and I like it, it's cute Draco, you should smile more often!" and with that she left the library, back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it Hermione Granger herself gave him, of all people a compliment, and fro some reason it warmed him. So he smiled to himself and left the library back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger so sorry but I really need to work on my Spanish; my stupid teacher is making me do a family tree in Spanish. Any way if you want more of this story please REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
